


Tempted

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Also this takes place in America, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Feminization, If You Squint - Freeform, Infidelity, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Older Harry, Period-Typical Homophobia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Probably some historically inaccurate vocabulary, Rimming, Seduction, Straight Harry, Twink Louis, actually there is some plot this kinda ran away on me, and maybe some feelings, but it's never explicitly stated, but there's a little bit of, lgbtq politics, set in 1985
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Louis is caught by his neighbor's son, Harry, he takes matters into his own hands (read: mouth) to make sure that his secret stays safe.





	Tempted

Louis has a secret. And Harry _knows_.

Harry, the twenty-something son of Anne, the sweet, widow who has lived across the street from the Tomlinson-Deakin’s ever since her husband passed away four months ago. Harry, the tall man who makes the two-hour long drive down from the city every other weekend to make sure his mom his doing well. Harry, who introduced himself and his girlfriend, Jasmine, to Louis’ family one of those weekends with a plate of homemade cookies and an offer to mow their lawn, as he was planning to do his mother’s anyway, and he noticed they only had a manual while he had a riding mower.

Harry is a sweet man. Surely he won’t share Louis’ secret.

Louis’ up the entire night trying to convince himself of that fact. He rolls back and forth, getting tangled in his sheets in the least sexy way possible. He tries to find a comfortable position, so he can lure himself to sleep. But no matter how he lies, he can’t get his brain to shut off, and with that, the look of disgust on Harry’s face after the older man had peered over the back fence in the Tomlinson’s yard, and caught the eldest child in a compromising position with one of his male classmates just hours before.

Needless to say, Louis’ still awake when the clock strikes five in the morning, and he casually remembers the way Harry had inquired about running trails those months ago when he first acquainted himself with Louis’ family.

Louis gets out of bed and gazes out his window at the house across the street. The sun isn’t up yet, and the entire road is deserted. Not even a light is on across the street.

Louis sighs to himself and retreats back to his bed. He can sit in agony until the digital clock on his night stand reaches an appropriate time for him to pay a visit across the street.

It’s not a big deal. His secret won’t get him killed, he tells himself. It’s not like that anymore.

But no, maybe it is. Because, yes, the legislation has been passed - just last year, when the California hate crime statute was updated to include protection from discrimination based on sexual orientation. And homosexuality has been legal for nearly a decade, but this small town has always been behind the times, taking a good few years to catch up to wherever the rest of the state is at.

And yes, Harry is sweet, but Louis had never seen him before with such a look of hatred on his face as he had when Harry glared at him and Johnny – who was pulling his pants up and running away yelling slurs at Louis in order to give himself an excuse.

For a few moments in the yard, under the star lit sky, Harry had just stared at him. His gaze didn’t wander when Johnny rushed through the fence. He didn’t blink when a light came on inside Louis’ kitchen. He just glared at Louis – with a disproving look that reminded him of the frown his teachers give him every time he misbehaves in class – until Louis couldn’t take it anymore and had to break the nerve-wracking eye contact.

Louis caught a motion in his periphery, and looked to see his mom stepping out onto their deck.

“Louis, dear, what are you doing outside?” Jay didn’t notice Harry stood on the other side of their fence.

“Um,” Louis scrambled his brain for an excuse. In his mental struggle, he turned back to the Harry, only to find the man gone. His heart raced, and he couldn’t decide if Harry’s disappearing act was a good or bad thing. It meant that Harry couldn’t tell Louis’ mother what he had caught the boy doing, but it also meant that Harry could be going to tell literally anyone else.

“Louis?” Jay asked. She followed Louis’ line of sight, only to see the empty space of grass between where the Tomlinson’s fenced yard ended and the Horan’s land next door began.

“Sorry, mom.” Louis’ voice came out gravelly. “I was just – I thought I saw something.”

Jay shook her head at her son. “Well get inside, I don’t need you catching a cold. You need to babysit the girls next weekend. And next time, come get your father before running outside in the dark. I overheard Maura saying something about a coyote siting a couple towns over.”

Louis snaps out of his thoughts. The memory is ingrained in his brain by now, having played on a loop for the past four hours. Every time it replays, the sinking feeling in his stomach feels worse, but his worry won’t let it go.

He lies in distress for what feels like the entire day, but in reality is probably only an hour or two. He finally hears a noise from the street, which is probably just a car passing by, but he still bolts up and dashes to his window. He’s too late to see anything, but he notices the screen door popped open at Anne’s home across the street, so he knows Harry must be up and back from his run.

Now he just needs an excuse to go over there, and shit – why didn’t Louis spend the last few hours of his life thinking about that as a distraction. 

Louis ends up telling his mother that he’s going over to Niall’s instead, when Jay questions why he’s up so early. She’ll never know, too busy getting her lunch packed for her nursing shift. His father and the girls are still asleep.

Louis thought that getting past Anne to Harry would be the difficult part, but right when Louis is climbing up the first porch step, Anne steps out the door herself.

“Louis, what are you doing here? And up so early?” Anne asks.

“Uh, I just,” He pauses. He can do this. He takes a deep breath and says, “Harry said he had some old stuff here that I might want? Like things he liked when he was my age.”

Anne’s eyes crinkle because of her smile. “I have been telling that boy to get rid of his high school crap for years. Well, I’m glad he’s giving it off to a friend.”

_A friend. Right._ Louis thinks.

“Yeah, I don’t know how much I can take off him, though.” Louis quickly improvises, knowing that he’ll need an excuse for when Anne realized that Louis isn’t actually here for Harry’s old shit. “With me going off to college next fall, I won’t have a lot of room. But I thought I’d check out what he has. He was nice enough to offer, so.”

“Of course. I’m well aware that Harry left a load of crap with me when he moved off after college, so I won’t blame you for not wanting any of it.” Anne says with a laugh.

Louis nods politely. 

“Well, I was just off to the market – got to beat the rush. You let yourself in, Harry should be done in the shower by now, and if he’s not, well, he’ll be paying my water bill this month.”

“Thank you, Ms. Twist,” Louis says.

“I’ll see you around, Louis.” Anne waves him goodbye with her reusable shopping bags hanging off her elbow.

Louis enters the foyer and listens for the sound of running water. He doesn’t hear any, so he wanders through the house up the staircase, where he knows Harry’s room is located – no, he’s not creepy, but his window lines up perfectly with Harry’s across the street, and he knows this room only ever gets used on the weekends when Harry’s around. It’s simple deductive reasoning.

When he gets to the door he believes to be Harry’s, Louis knocks lightly.

“Mom?” Louis hears a deep voice from inside the room. “I thought I heard you leave for the farmer’s market.”

The door opens, and a shirtless Harry Styles appears in front of Louis, a pair of loose track pants slung low on his hips.

“Um,” Louis says dumbly, snapping his gaze up to Harry’s eyes. He doesn’t need the boy thinking that Louis was staring at him. Maybe this was a bad idea. Showing up at Harry’s bedroom door is quite creepy, even if he was technically invited in.

Harry’s voice snaps him out of his thoughts.

“You’re not my mom.”

“No,”

This is going horribly, Louis knows. He quickly adds, “Your mom let me in on her way out.”

“Right,”

Louis; mind – for the first time ever, he thinks – is blank. What does he even say from there? Hey, I know you saw me rubbing one out on another guy in my backyard last night, and I just wanted to make sure that you weren’t going to do anything to affect my safety and wellbeing? Yeah, Louis’ sure that would go over well. 

Instead, Louis says something equally stupid.

“What were you doing in my backyard last night?”

Harry gapes at Louis for a moment, unsure of what to say. So maybe Louis’ big mouth won’t get him into trouble this time.

Probably not though.

After taking a moment to compose himself, Harry smirks. “Technically, I wasn’t in your backyard.”

“No,” Louis pauses, “but you were still peeping on my property.”

“Your parent’s property.”

“I’m sure my parents would have as much of a problem with you gazing over our fence line as I do.” Louis puts his hands on his hips, trying to prove that he can stand his ground. 

“And I’m sure your parents would love to know about the little homosexual they’ve raised.” Harry retorts. 

Louis’ face grimaces. That was a low blow. How can he even fight back against that? He can’t aggravate Harry. After all, the man has something over him – something big, something life ruining, especially in this small town.

“I’m guessing you’re here to find out what I plan to do with your little secret, huh?” Harry folds his arms against his torso. Louis tries not to stare at his chest.

“So you already have a plan then?” Louis asks, his confidence faltering.

“I didn’t say that."

“Oh,”

Harry tuts to himself for a moment before returning his gaze to Louis. “I haven’t decided anything yet. Obviously I don’t agree with your, um, lifestyle, but you can stop looking at me like I’m about to beat the hell out of you.”

Louis hadn’t known that his expression was giving him away. He quickly puts on the toughest face he can manage, but it’s a bit difficult because, while he may be eighteen, he still has a bit (okay, a lot) of a baby face.

“I’m not afraid of you.” He attempts to say it in an intimidating way, but he falls flat. His vocal inflection even goes up at the end, making it sound like a question.

“That’s a lie, but I’ll let you get away with it. Not like it’s the biggest lie you’re telling now a ‘days.” Harry smirks. “Anyway, I’d be an idiot if I didn’t blackmail you with _something_ , but I really can’t think of anything that I could possibly want from you.”

And shit, Louis can’t argue with that one. What’s a closeted boy from a random small town with what barely counts as a high school diploma have to give to an adult who lives on his own in the city, has a stable job and a stable girlfriend. 

“I mean, I don’t have a lot of money, but I could probably pull together a good chunk from my savings.” Louis talks on his toes. He’s just improvising here, trying to think of all the valuable things he owns that Harry might want. 

“I don’t need your money.” Harry rolls his eyes. 

And right, the whole stable job thing kind of fixes that issue for most people. 

“What about my Walkman? I mean, technically it’s not mine because I have to share it with my sisters, but I use it more than them, so they probably wouldn’t even notice if it goes missing. And, technically it’s not a Walkman either because mom and dad couldn’t afford the brand name, but it sounds just the same. Liam, from school, has a real Walkman, and I listened to the same song on his and on mine and there’s no difference. His just looks a bit cooler and has the logo on the side and – “

Harry cuts him off. “Louis, I don’t need your shit. I’ve already got a Walkman, anyway.”

“Well then, what do you want?” Louis asks. He’s getting desperate here.

Harry sighs and throws his hands up. “I don’t know. I would say maybe you could do some work for me, like around my mom’s house, so I wouldn’t have to come down here so often. But I know my mom would miss me, and I don’t think I can trust your puny self with manual labor.” 

“Hey, I’m tougher than I look.” Louis defends himself.

“Doubtful, you’re too queer for that.”

Louis flinches at the term. It’s not the first time a homophobic slur has ever been directed at him. It’s not even the first time in the past day – how could Louis forget what Johnny had called him as he ran from his backyard last night? Louis gets it all the time. He may try to act just like his other classmates, but he’s a small guy with feminine curves, and sometimes he holds his body in a different way than the other guys in his class do. He’s just an easy target, though, he tells himself. The idiots at his school don’t actually know that he’s gay.

Harry does though.

Maybe that’s why it hurts even more this time. Because Louis can’t do anything to defend himself. He can’t argue with Harry’s statement. He can’t tell Harry, like he tells the guys at school, that he’s got a girl in college that he sometimes sees over the weekend, and that he’s already gone to third base with her. He can’t say any of the shit that usually flies off his tongue around his stupid classmates because Harry actually knows the truth.

“Well,” Louis takes a deep breath. “I wouldn’t do you anyway.”

Harry’s eyebrows shoot up and he chokes on air for a moment before dissolving into a rude laughter.

“Yes, you would, sweetheart,” Harry says once he’s composed himself, staring Louis down like it’s a contest.

And Louis sees something in Harry’s eyes – he sees the intrigue. No, it’s not exactly intrigue. It’s not any kind of desire for Louis at all, really. It’s competition. It’s him challenging Louis to see how far he’s willing to argue this.

This may be the stupidest decision of Louis’ life – even stupider than inviting Johnny over for a late night jerk off in the dark – but, what’s Louis really got to lose? His dignity maybe, but he can’t be too bothered to care.

“Is that what you want then?” Louis quirks an eyebrow.

“What?” Harry’s confused at first before he realizes what Louis’ proposing. He locks his jaw before replying, harshly. “I’m not a faggot, you know that.”

 “Who said anything about you being gay?” Louis makes his eyes as big and innocent as he can – now this he’s good at. Intimidation? Not so much. Seduction? Well, Louis’ not called a twink for nothing.

“Cut the crap, Louis.” Harry says.

Louis can tell that he’s put some defenses up, but he’s also avoiding eye contact, which means that Louis is getting to him.

Louis casually takes a step closer. “I’m not trying to convert you or anything. Trust me, it doesn’t work that way. I just noticed that your girlfriend’s not here this weekend, and I can imagine how difficult that must be for you.”

Harry takes his time responding. It’s clear he’s considering the offer. 

“I don’t need some cheap hook up to get through a weekend.” Harry finally speaks. “Jas will be ready for me when I get home, and she knows just how to treat me.”

“Does she?” Louis smirks when Harry nods. “Well, I can assure you that I’m not just some ‘cheap hook up,’ as you so kindly put it. In fact, I’d bet that you could just close your eyes and pretend I’m her, but I’m probably better at it than she is.”

It’s a bluff. Louis doesn’t have much experience – not much of a chance in this homophobic small town – but Harry doesn’t know that.

“And what exactly is ‘it’ that you’re offering.”

_Hook, Line, and Sinker._ Louis thinks.

Louis shrugs, and leans towards Harry to touch his torso. He doesn’t let his fingers come in contact with the man’s skin, just allows for the faintest ghost of a touch to be felt in the warmth between their bodies.

“Whatever you want.” Louis bats his eyelashes.

Louis feels Harry flinch slightly, but he doesn’t move away, so he doesn’t consider this a setback. 

“I’m not gay.” Harry repeats, but it’s weaker than it was when he said it before. It comes out breathy, and the way his pupils have begun to enlarge tell a different story.

Louis chuckles. “No, babe, I’m the gay one, remember?”

And wow, that’s the first time Louis’ ever said that out loud, he realizes. Pretty anticlimactic. In fact, it just rolled off his tongue, easier than the rest of this conversation has been.

“Look,” Louis continues. “I need for you to keep my secret, and you could use someone to take care of you, the way you deserve to be taken care of.”

Harry doesn’t say anything, but Louis can tell that he’s on board. Harry’s breaths have become shallow and he hasn’t broken eye contact.

Louis finally lets his fingers rest on Harry’s abdomen. He slides them down slowly to the top of Harry’s track pants, just teasing the edge and running his fingers over the hair he’s got trailing from his belly button into his pants.

“Do we have a deal?”

Louis waits for Harry to agree. He doesn’t right away, so Louis presses his fingers into Harry’s waistband, not even to the first knuckle – just deep enough so that his nails are no longer visible. He presses his fingertips gently into the warm skin.

“I’m really good, I promise. I’ll be really good for you.”

“Yes,” Harry agrees, sounding breathless. Louis looks down quickly to see that Harry is straining against the mesh material of his crotch.

“What do you want?” Louis asks, voice barely above a whisper.

Harry doesn’t say anything. Instead, he slowly brings his arms up to Louis’ shoulders and gently pushes the boy onto his knees.

Louis smirks. He _knew_ it. 

Louis grips Harry’s elastic waistband and pulls his pants down past his knees. Harry had been going commando, as Louis expected based on how low his pants had been and the amount of bush showing above it.

And fuck. Louis pauses for a moment when he sees how big Harry’s cock is. He’s never even given a blowjob before. How is he supposed to fit that all in his mouth?

_Just like the girls did in that porn you watched at Niall’s house that one time_. Louis tells himself. Shit, Harry’s going to know he’s a fraud.

“If you could go a little faster –“ Harry complains.

“Sorry,” Louis quickly brings his fist up to Harry’s cock, which is not quite half hard.

“Don’t talk, either.”

“What? Is my voice not feminine enough for you?” Louis antagonizes. He knows he shouldn’t, not when he’s technically doing this to pay Harry off. But Louis can’t help it, teasing is just in his nature.

Luckily, Harry doesn’t reply, or call off the deal, so Louis continues.

He licks his palm, and wraps it around Harry’s cock. He jerks him off slowly, and when Harry’s almost completely hard, he moves his fist to the base. Louis brings his face up near the man’s crotch. His first lick is slow and tentative against the head.

“C’mon,” Harry says, but it comes out as a moan this time, instead of a complaint, so Louis continues.

Louis focuses on the head of Harry’s cock, transitioning from slow, soft tongue motions to rapid kitten licks. He looks up at Harry through his long lashes, expecting to find Harry’s eyes closed or focused on the ceiling. He’s surprised, then, to find Harry staring right down at him.

Louis smirks and twirls his tongue around the head, causing Harry to let out a low, unintelligible moan.

Louis doesn’t give him another second before he puts his entire mouth over the head of his cock and begins sliding up and down. Every down motion, he makes sure to give the head a little bit of attention, whether that be a swipe of the tongue or an exaggerated suck. And every up motion, he takes Harry’s cock a little further down his throat.

“Fuck, Louis.” Harry moans again.

And fuck, Louis wasn’t expecting to have Harry moaning his name. In fact, he thought he might actually be called “Jas,” or whatever nickname Harry had for his girlfriend. Louis can feel himself getting hard, and he’s not sure if it’s Harry’s moans or the weight of a thick cock down this throat that are to blame.

On one particular up motion, Harry brings his hips up, meeting Louis’ and sending his cock further down the boy’s throat than Louis had been expecting. Louis sputters and has to pull off momentarily to cough.

“Shit, sorry.”

And, of all things, Louis was not expecting Harry to apologize. Louis obviously knows that fucking into someone’s mouth without their permission isn’t proper blowjob etiquette. However, Louis didn’t expect this situation to match that etiquette either.

Harry must sense Louis’ hesitation because he continues. “Jas hates when I do that. I’m sorry, I won’t – “

“You can,” Louis finds himself saying. He’s not even sure why – if it’s his competitive nature wanting to be better than Harry’s girlfriend, or because he actually really fucking liked it (when he wasn’t choking, that is. He’ll like it when he’s expecting it, he’s sure).

“Louis I – “

“C’mon, Harry.” Louis says, jerking Harry off once, just to make sure he doesn’t go soft during this little pause. “I want you to fuck my throat.”

“Fuck, yes.” Harry says between shallow breaths, and, if there was any evidence that Harry had gone soft at all, it’s gone now. Harry is rock hard in Louis’ palm.

There’s no hesitation this time, and Harry grabs the base of his dick over Louis’ hand and guides it into Louis’ mouth. He starts slow, his first thrust not pushing much farther than Louis had started out originally.

To show enthusiasm (and prepare himself accordingly), Louis meets each of Harry’s thrusts in the middle. He fights off the urge to cough and relaxes his throat as much as he can.

“Your mouth, fuck, Louis,”

When Harry’s thrusts speed up, Louis can’t focus as much attention on the head, or even keep up himself, so he just lets Harry go, let’s him take everything from him.

It doesn’t take long for Harry to come from this – Louis can tell that taking control is a huge turn on for the man. And although Harry taps on Louis’ shoulder as a signal that he’s about to come, Louis doesn’t pull off. He’d heard the boys talking at school about how they prefer girls who swallow, and Louis has to be better than any girl Harry’s ever had, so it’s a simple decision.

Louis only coughs slightly, as he pulls off Harry’s cock with some of the man’s come in his throat and the rest dribbling down his lips onto his chin. The load is a lot to swallow. It tastes kind of funny too, but he forces it down his throat.

When he composes himself, he looks up at Harry, who is panting to himself. A thin sheet of sweat can be seen on his entire body.

“Enjoyed it?” Louis asks, but the sound barely comes out. Damn, his voice is wrecked. At least he has an alibi, so he’ll be able to convince his mother that he had gotten a bug from being out in the yard late last night.

“Wasn’t bad, especially for your first time.” Harry smirks as he pulls his track pants back up so that they’re resting just barely over his ass.

Louis sputters. “What? How did you – “

“Wait – it was – what?”

“What? You just said – “

Both men stared at each other in confusion for a moment before Harry finally speaks up.

“Don’t worry about it.” Harry assures him. He reaches out a hand to help Louis up off the ground. “You were really good. I didn’t even know it was your first time. I just said it to rile you up. I didn’t actually think, yeah.”

“Oh,"

“Yeah,” Harry scratches the back of his neck. “Now I feel a little bad, though. I mean, I was kind of rough with you. Your throat’s definitely going to be sore for the next few days. You might lose some of your voice too.”

“That’s fine. I’ll be fine. I asked for it, so.” Louis says with a shrug.

“Yeah,” Harry bites his lip. His gaze wanders before landing on Louis’ dick, which is visibly straining through his light wash jeans.

“I can, um,” Harry clears his throat. “I can help you out with that.”

“No, you don’t have to.” Louis says quickly. Sure, he would _love_ for a man even half as gorgeous as Harry to get him off, but Harry is straight. Surely there’s no reason that he would even want to. “We had a deal. We’re even now.”

“Doesn’t look even to me.” Harry says, motioning between his soft dick, and Louis’ hard one.

“You don’t know what you’re saying.” Louis shakes his head. “You really think you’d like how it feels to get on your knees and suck a guy’s dick? How about wrapping your hand around one that’s not your own? It might not have felt all that gay to have a guy suck your dick, but I guarantee it will feel gay the other way around.”

And Louis doesn’t know why he’s saying all this. He doesn’t know why he’s making excuses. Something about it just doesn’t feel right, he supposes. It feels like he’s forcing Harry to want something. It feels wrong.

Harry pauses, and Louis thinks that he’s ruined what would probably have been a great experience for him, when Harry finally speaks. “I could, I don’t know, like eat you out or something?”

Fuck, now that’s not what Louis was expecting at all.

“I mean – you have a pretty great ass. Don’t look at me like that, of course I’ve noticed the curves on the boy who lives across the street. The first time I saw you, I thought you were a girl.”

Louis blushes. He’s been told he’s feminine before, but no one had ever mistaken him for an actual woman before. He’s not sure if he should be flattered or –

“That’s a compliment, by the way.” Harry quickly clarifies.

“Um, thanks."

“You’re welcome,” He says. “But, like, I’m serious. And I’ve done it before – eaten ass, that is. I mean, it was a girl’s, but I’m guessing, like, the logistics of it is mostly the same.”

“Why did you eat a girl’s ass?” Louis asks. He didn’t think straight guys were into that sort of thing.

Harry shrugs, “It’s hot.”

“It’s sodomy.”

“Which has been legal in the state of California since the Seventies.” Harry argues. “Do you not want me to?”

Harry looks at Louis’ crotch. His dick is still mostly hard, which why shouldn’t it be? Louis’ just been offered to have his ass played with. If anything, he’s an idiot for putting it off this far.

“I want you to, obviously.” Louis blushes and gestures towards his crotch. “I just, I don’t know. We had a deal, and I really don’t want to owe you anything. I can’t have you telling anyone about me.”

“You realize that, if I do tell anyone, you can just tell them about how I begged to eat you out, right?”

And – oh. Louis hadn’t thought about it like that.

“Um, okay. Yes. Let’s do, um, that.”

Harry laughs. “Okay. Do you want to come in my room for this, or should we just stay in the doorway?”

Louis doesn’t have to answer. Harry leads him to his bed and lays him down with his back to the mattress. Harry climbs on top of him, fitting Louis’ body between his thick thighs.

“Um, won’t this work better if I’m the other way?” Louis asks.

Harry nods. “Yeah, sorry. I guess whenever I would do it for my ex, I would always start by eating her pussy and then just move backwards.”

“Your ex?” Louis questions. “Have you not done this with Jas?”

“Oh, no.” Harry says, and it’s awkward for a moment, but Louis is not about to give up this opportunity, so he pulls his jeans and underwear off in one go and flips over on to his stomach. It’s not the most graceful of movements, and he’s a bit embarrassed about the fact that he’s just lying there with this entire ass bared to Harry, but luckily this doesn’t last long.

“Wow,” Harry mutters, and Louis feels a hand brought down to one of his cheeks. “Lou, your ass is – fuck." 

Harry brings his thumb into Louis’ crack and uses his grip to spread Louis’ cheeks apart, revealing his tight, pink hole. If he wasn’t so turned on, Louis would be worried about whether he remembered to clean himself properly down there, but with the hottest man he knows rubbing all over his ass, he can’t bring himself to care.

Harry only massages Louis for a minute, before Louis can feel him leaning in. Before long, he feels a warm, steady breath above his hole.

“Fuck,” He moans out. He hasn’t even gotten any contact yet, but he’s already desperate for it. “Harry please.”

Nothing happens right away, and Louis would be afraid that Harry’s just left him there, but he doesn’t feel the man move. He still worries that maybe Harry changed his mind? Louis really shouldn’t have argued with him so much –

His thoughts go blank when he feels a wet tongue run slowly over his entrance, leaving his whole body in shivers. It doesn’t stop there. Harry continues to offer the same sweet abuse, each tongue stroke rougher against his hole than the previous.

“Harry, fuck,” Louis moans again, and he’s about to beg for more, when Harry’s tongue pokes through his rim, giving him exactly what he needs.

Harry Styles has his tongue in Louis’ ass right now. This is his life.

Louis’ having a hard time wrapping his head around it. He’s having a hard time with anything other than focusing on the rough prodding of Harry’s tongue. He can feel the way it’s circling around his rim from the inside, stretching him out, and it’s just – it’s _so much_.

Harry continues to rim him, thrusting his tongue in and out of Louis’ ass. He pulls back for a moment, only to spit on the surface and spread the liquid around with his thumb. His thumb barely presses into Louis’ rim, but it’s so good.

Louis’ desperate for more. He pushes his ass back into Harry’s finger, hoping that the force will push his thumb inside the rim and give him the friction that he so desires.

“You like that, huh baby?” Harry asks, and Louis mewls at the pet name.

Louis’ sobbing uncontrollably at this point and begging for more, which Harry gives him as he slides one spit slick finger into Louis’ ass right next to his tongue. His finger is so long and so thick, and his tongue is so good. Louis is in absolute heaven right now, and he doesn’t think he’d be able to form a coherent sentence if he was asked to.

He needs _more_ , though, so he pushes his hips back into Harry’s mouth and then against the mattress below him in a thrusting motion.  Harry doesn’t seem to like this, and he brings his hands to hold Louis’ waist firmly in place.

“Now, now.” He tuts, pulling his mouth away slightly, but doesn’t stop the rhythmic thrusts of his finger. Sensing Louis’ desire, he adds another one. It slides into Louis’ wet hole easily, “Be a good girl, and I’ll give you just what you need.”

“I – I will be.” Louis finds himself saying. “Just – more, please.”

“That’s right.” Harry murmurs, but it can barely be heard because his mouth is back over Louis’ ass, and he’s speaking right into his hole.

Harry doesn’t stop thrusting his fingers in and out of Louis, his tongue prodding the hole right beside them. Louis had obviously heard of the wonders of rimming before, but he could never have imagined that it would feel _so_ fucking good.

“Your pussy tastes amazing.” Harry’s voice is muffled, and Louis doesn’t know why that turns him on even further, but it does, and he lets out a load moan that’s probably better classified as a scream.

“So wet, baby,” Harry continues, only speaking briefly between thrusts of his tongue. “Are you gonna come on my fingers?”

“So close,” Louis pants. Harry’s hands are still on his hips, holding him in place, but he _needs_ the friction, so he betrays the order and moves his hips, just barely against the blankets.

“I thought you said you were a good girl.” Harry reprimands. Luckily, he doesn’t stop the movement of his fingers inside of Louis. Louis’ not sure if he could take it if this suddenly just stopped.

“I am, I’m sorry.” Louis quickly stills. “I just – I need more.”

“Are you saying I’m not enough for you?” Harry asks, with a patronizing tone, like he’s just challenging Louis to argue with him.

“No, no!” Louis exclaims. “You are enough. You are. I promise, I’ll be good. I’m a good girl. I – “

Harry cuts him off. “I have an idea. Since apparently I’m not giving you what you so desire, why don’t you take what you need?”

“What do you mean?”

Harry rolls Louis over onto his back, so he’s now staring up at the man. It’s a beautiful sight, with Harry’s short curls just framing his face and his spit dribbling down his chin from eating Louis out.

“Why don’t you sit on my face?”

Fuck. Louis moans just at the thought.

“I knew you’d like that, baby girl.” Harry smirks and rolls them both over, so Louis’ now on top. It doesn’t take long for Louis to straddle himself backwards over Harry’s chest and line his ass up with the man’s face.

“Whenever you’re ready, sweet cheeks.”

Louis blushes at the pet name and lowers himself over Harry’s face. When he’s close, he feels Harry spit into his hole again and prod at him with two of his fingers, using the other hand to pull Louis’ cheeks apart.

It’s almost like he’s forgotten how to move, until Harry starts licking him out again. When Louis finally feels the pressure and wetness of Harry’s tongue, he starts grinding, slowly against the man’s face.

He can barely hear Harry moaning into his ass against Louis’ own moans. Everything about this situation is just _hot_.

Louis slowly moves his hips back and forth, and soon enough, Harry stills beneath him, just allowing Louis to ride his tongue. His fingers are still up there, but Harry’s not moving them in and out anymore. Instead, the man is just pushing them further up into Louis at all sorts of angles.

Louis doesn’t realize what Harry’s doing until his two digits hit his prostate head on. And _fuck_. Louis didn’t know it would feel that good. He’d never been able to reach it on his own before.

“More,” Louis moans.

He can feel Harry smirking from underneath him, but the man listens and continues to thrust his fingers towards his prostate again and again, making sure to hit the spot every time.

Louis grinds faster and faster until his thighs ache, getting a burst of pleasure at each thrust back into Harry’s fingers and against his tongue. He’s so close. He just needs a little more.

“Harry, I’m – I’m so close.” He tells the man in a whimper.

He doesn’t even realize what’s happening, but suddenly, Harry’s hand is gone – the one that was holding his cheeks apart, thankfully not the one thrusting inside of him. Louis doesn’t have long to think about it, though, before he feels Harry’s hand snake around his torso and grasp around his cock.

He doesn’t even get a chance to think about what this might mean before he’s letting out another soft moan.

“Harry, fuck – “

“Come on, babe.” Harry’s voice is muffled between his cheeks. “Come for me.”

Louis continues to grind down on Harry’s tongue, while the man slowly starts to jerk Louis off. On each stroke, the man twists his cock _just right_ and squeezes the head. And fuck. Louis’ never had someone who really knew what he was doing. It’s so good.

“Harry,” Louis moans the man’s name again.

He doesn’t reply this time, just licks into Louis’ ass further, his head getting buried even further between the boy’s cheeks.

It only takes a few more seconds before Louis falls apart in his hands, shooting his load onto his bare stomach. It’s the best orgasm he’s ever had in his entire life, pleasure ripping through his entire body as he creams for nearly twenty seconds.

“Fuck,” He says when he finally starts to go soft.

It’s only then that Harry pulls Louis’ body down slightly, off of his face. The two men sit up on the bed next to each other, sitting in silence while they catch their breaths.

When the moment is over, Louis looks over at Harry, who’s still flushed. Louis can’t imagine how wrecked he looks in comparison. He knows his cheeks are just as pink, as his entire body is still burning from the heat.

“Um, thanks for that.” Louis says awkwardly.

“Yeah,” Harry says, biting his lower lip. He doesn’t quite make eye contact with Louis, though, and the boy’s unsure of what that means.

“I should probably, like,” Louis motions towards the door, which had been left open the entire time – thank god no one else was home, “get going.”

“Yeah, you probably should.” Harry agrees.

“Okay, I’ll show myself out.” Louis says, but he doesn’t get up at all. Instead, he hesitates, staying on the bed, just watching Harry.

Neither man says anything for a few moments. Louis has so many questions racing through his mind, but he doesn’t know how to ask them – he doesn’t know if he even can ask them. Would Harry get mad if Louis asked if he liked it? If he regrets it? If he ever wants it to happen again?

Luckily, Harry speaks up first.

Well, maybe not so luckily.

“Are you leaving or what?” His voice is sharp, harsher than it was when the two were arguing before the orgasms. And fuck, this is exactly what Louis was hoping wouldn’t happen.

“Sorry, yes,” Louis says quickly. He stands up from the bed and pulls up his jeans, not even bothered by the fact that his come is going to dry inside of them and leave the nastiest stains.

Louis walks to the doorway, and is about to leave when Harry speaks up from behind him.

“I’m not gay, you know.”

Louis turns back to the man. “Um, I know.”

Harry nods. “I just wanted to make sure you knew. I have a girlfriend.”

“Yeah,”

“Okay,”

Louis nods once, and he’s about to leave again when Harry speaks.

“I’ll um,” He clears his throat and starts over. “I’m coming back next weekend again. Mom’s repainting the living room, and I told her I’d drive down to help. Jas isn’t coming, so,”

“Sure, Harry.” Louis agrees to what he knows Harry is alluding to. He knows it’s stupid, and he knows this thing between them isn’t going anywhere, but wants to say yes. He wants this to happen again.

“I mean,” Harry continues. “I’m not sure how long I’ll be here for, or if I’ll have any free time, but – “

Louis cuts him off. “Well, you know where to find me if you do.”

Harry nods. Neither of them say another word as Louis leaves the room, walks down the hallway, and lets himself out of the house.


End file.
